Blue Eyes (CE)
|First = |Last = }} Blue Eyes is an evolved chimpanzee and an upcoming character in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Born the eldest son of ape leader Caesar and his queen, Cornelia, River is the heir apparent to his father's ape colony. Through Caesar, River is the adoptive great-grandson of the late Charles Rodman, the adoptive grandson of the late Will Rodman and the late Caroline Aranha as well as the biological grandson of late chimpanzees Bright Eyes and Alpha. When his mother gives birth to a second son, River becomes an older brother to his new baby brother. As Caesar's son, he is a member of the ape council as well as a member of the ape army. Upon the rediscovery of humans, River becomes the ape counterpart of Alexander. History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Born a few years before the discovery of humans, Blue Eyes was born the eldest son to Caesar and his queen, Cornelia. Before the birth of his brother, Blue Eyes was raised as a prince in a primitive society where humans have seemingly disappeared and the apes follow three simple rules; Ape Shall Not Kill Ape, Knowledge is Power, and Apes Together Strong. Growing up, he formed a tight friendship with Ash, the son of his father's best friend, Rocket and is seen to be very protective over him. He also develops a very strong bond with Koba, his father's friend and advisor. Just prior to the humans being rediscovered, Blue Eyes becomes an older brother when his mother gives birth to a second son. He is present with his father when his mother has the baby. He watches from the sidelines before being ushered over by Caesar who introduces him to his little brother for the first time. Later, he sits with his mother when the baby is introduced to the colony. At some point, he shares a moment with his parents and brother. More to come... Personality As Caesar's son, Blue Eyes has indeed inherited his father's rebellious spirit from when he was younger, he has also inherited his father's aggressive, violent and protective nature, and is known for his reckless behaviour. When confronted with a human (Carver) for the first time, Blue Eyes is agressive and fiercely protective of his friend, Ash whom he attempts to protect. As a big brother to his parents' new baby, Blue Eyes is shown to be very protective of his little brother. In another scene with Carver, River attacks him after Carver tries to hit his little brother. Other then his teenage issues of identity and of having to live in his famous father's shadow, Blue Eyes is seen to have a very loving personality towards his family which he has inherited from his mother as well, (in a way), his father. He is curious about the world outside the safety of the village and comes to see that his father's views on humans are indeed very much the truth from what he grew up learning from Koba. More to come... Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Like all chimpanzees Blue Eyes is very powerful and strong. Blue Eyes is shown to be strong enough to rip a cage off a window of the cage that Maurice and Rocket are being held in. *'Advanced Intelligence: '''As the grandson of the late test chimpanzee, Bright Eyes, Blue Eyes is the second generation to be born with advanced intelligence, the first being his father, Caesar. Because both his parents inhaled the ALZ-113 drug earlier in life, Blue Eyes has a higher intelligence then both his parents combined. *'Speech:' As the son of two altered chimpanzees, Blue Eyes was born with the ability of speech, while his father (and presumably his mother) learned to speak later in life. *'Sign Language:' Like his fellow apes, Blue Eyes uses Sign Language as a ways of communication to talk to other apes who cannot or have limited ability of verbal speech. *'Skilled Combatant:' Due to him being a member of his father's ape army, Blue Eyes is assumed to be a capable fighter. He is likely to have been taught by Caesar, Rocket or Koba. Relationships Caesar Caesar is Blue Eyes' father. Despite being father and son, and loving each other dearly, Caesar and Blue Eyes don't always get along. As a teenager, Blue Eyes is tired of having to live in his famous father's shadow and wants to be his own ape, and find his own way in the world. With Caesar being the counter-balance to his reckless and rebellious behavior, Blue Eyes struggles to live up to Caesar's expectations knowing one day, he will have to replace his father as king of the colony. ''More to Come... Cornelia Cornelia is Blue Eyes' mother. Blue Eyes loves his mother dearly and is seen sitting next to her at the celebrations surrounding his brother's birth. More to Come... Ash Ash is Blue Eyes' best friend and honorary cousin. Blue Eyes accompanies Ash on a fishing trip where they tease each other playfully. They grew up together as their fathers are best friends. It is seen through the trailers that Blue Eyes is extremely protective over Ash and vice versa. They are together when they accidentally stumble across Carver in the forest. Blue Eyes turns on Koba when he kills Ash for not killing a human. Alexander Alexander is Blue Eyes' human counterpart. They will bond over their complicated relationships with their fathers. They appear to know each other well by the time Caesar and his apes meet up with the humans as Alexander attempts to stop Blue Eyes from harming Carver who is about to harm Blue Eyes' little brother. More to Come... Malcolm Malcolm is Blue Eyes' new human friend. More to Come... Ellie More to Come... Koba Koba is Blue Eyes' mentor and honorary uncle. Blue Eyes' idolizes Koba and marvels at his strength. Due to Koba's brother-like relationship with Caesar, Blue Eyes views the Bonobo as an uncle but eventually turns on him when the Bonobo kills his cousin and best friend, Ash. More to Come... Infant Just prior to the rediscovery of humans, Blue Eyes becomes an older brother when Cornelia, his mother, gives birth to a second child, a son. Blue Eyes along with Caesar is present at the birth of the new little prince. When celebrations get underway to celebrate the little prince's birth, Blue Eyes acts like the doting big brother and watches his little brother proudly. Sometime later, Blue Eyes carries his little brother on horseback as the brothers accompany their father and honorary uncles to the meeting with Malcolm and his group of survivors. When the baby becomes curious and wanders over to the humans, Blue Eyes becomes nervous, knowing that he'll never hear the end of it if his brother gets hurt. All seems to go well until the baby climbs out of Ellie's arms and over to a box of supplies. Blue Eyes sees a gun in the box and leaps to save his brother. Blue Eyes hits Carver and Caesar threatens to kill the humans if they don't leave. More to Come... Maurice Maurice is one of River's teachers, and honorary uncle. Though it is currently unknown as to how much interaction the two will have, it is known that Maurice will be one of River's teachers. It can be assumed the two know each other well due to Maurice's close association with Caesar. They appear together during a scene with Caesar, Rocket and the baby on horseback. More to Come... Rocket Rocket is River's honorary uncle. Currently unknown as to how much interaction the pair will have, it is known that Rocket and River know each other well as River grew up with Rocket's son, Ash. Both are seen to be present during a council meeting with Caesar and are together when Caesar meets up with Malcolm. It is also seen that Rocket is very protective over River as seen when River and Ash stumble across Carver. Rocket jumps in front of River to shield him just in case Carver goes to shoot him. This indicates that Rocket thinks of River as another son and knows that it would devastate Caesar if something were to happen to his heir. More to Come... Grey More to Come... Carver Carver is a human in which River will interact with. There are at least two occasions they will interact and they are unpleasant experiences. Both times, Carver is willing to kill River and any apes present. River attacks Carver when the human attempts to hurt his little brother who has become fascinated with the humans' box of supplies. More to Come... Notes * He will serve a similar role to that of Cornelius II from the Original films but it is unknown if he will be given a similar fate. *Unlike his father, mother and younger brother, River has blue eyes which may be how he received his name. To be Confirmed. Confirmed!! River has blue eyes and that is where he gets his name from. *River is the only ape in the colony to have blue eyes. *Interestingly, River is not the first ape in the overrall Planet of the Apes franchise to have blue eyes. Zira, the main female chimpanzee in the first three original films had blue eyes. Trivia *He was mentioned at Comic Con 2013 by Andy Serkis, Jason Clarke, Dylan Clark and Matt Reeves. *Because Caesar is the leader and king of the Apes and Cornelia is his Queen, their son is the Prince and heir to the Ape colony. * Actor Nick Thurston posted the first official still from the film on his Facebook page and commented that Caesar was in fact the father of his character. He later commented and confirmed that his character's name was River. This name was never used in the movie and the ape is now called Blue Eyes. * Thurston revealed on his Facebook page, that River will share scenes with Kodi Smit-McPhee's character. * It is currently unknown if River will have the same shooting star birthmark as his father Caesar, and his biological grandfather Alpha, or if he will inherit some of his appearance from his mother Cornelia. * It is currently unknown how old (in ape years) River will be when we meet him. It has been revealed that River's age in ape years is equal to that of a human teenager aged 15. It could be possible that in human years, River is 5 or 6 years of age as 8 can be classified as late teens or adult years as seen with Caesar in Rise. * Nick Thurston mentioned in a post on his Facebook page that he had intense days of filming with Andy Serkis. This could imply that there might be a rift in the relationship between Caesar and River. * Nick mentioned on Facebook that he will share scenes with Keri (Ellie), Jason (Malcolm) and Judy (Cornelia) but how much interaction River will have with these characters is unknown at this point. *It is possible that due to River's age in the film that he will play an active part in his father's council. *The production team has mentioned that the offspring of the original genetically modified apes can speak much better than their parents, because they were born and raised with these abilities instead of picking them up as adults. *In a recent Facebook post, Nick Thurston mentioned sign language with a follow on comment from the sign language consultant on the film, indicating that though the new generation of apes can learn and talk at a faster rate then their parents, they also use sign language as another means of communication. *Nick Thurston recently put up the Behind the Scenes still of an ape handing Koba (Toby Kebbell) a gun on his Facebook page. Turns out the ape that hands the gun to Koba will be River. For what means is currently unknown. *In a recent interview at CinemaCon, Andy Serkis references River by name. He goes on to explain the bond that River has with his father is really strong. He also goes to say that River likes the idea of change and that he really embodies the spirit of the new generation and of the pending new future. Andy also mentioned River has a bit of a reckless streak which Caesar counter-balances. *Nick Thurston revealed on his Facebook page that the ape in the TV spot at 0:11 is in fact River. *From what can be seen of River in the TV spot, he seems to have inherited some of his mother's appearance, i.e. similar shaped nose. It is currently unknown if he has a shooting star birthmark like his father, and grandfather. *According to an article, River's age will be the equivalent of a human teenager at the age of 15. *Toby Kebbell revealed to Collider that Koba views River like a nephew due to his friendship with Caesar. *River receives claw-like injuries on the right side of his chest, shoulder and right cheek, from a bear. *It appears (if pieced together correctly) that River is the one who alerts Caesar to the reappearance of the humans as he is the one who is with Ash (while he's fishing) when Ash gets shot by Carver. It is yet to be seen if this is the same scene in which he receives his injuries. that his parents and brother have, it can be assumed this is how River received his name. *Nick Thurston has revealed that River is the only ape in the colony with blue eyes. *It is currently unknown why River has blue eyes instead of green eyes, like his parents and brother have. *Andy Serkis mentioned in a recent interview that River's relationship with Caesar is based off his own relationship with his own teenage son. *A trailer snippet/teaser for the last trailer revealed a shot of Malcolm (who appears to be hiding) being comforted by River who is holding a shotgun and appears to be in some kind of trance. This tiny snippet could be connected to when Malcolm yells "No! Don't Shoot!". To be Confirmed. *It is currently unconfirmed whether "River" is the character's actual name. Actor Nick Thurston said on Facebook that during filming the character's name was River and that there was talk of changing of the name and that he didn't know whether the name was changed or not. All will be revealed at the world premiere. In addition, there is small bit of footage that was in the one of the extended TV spots where Alexander yells "River!" but it is very, very faint. It can be assumed that River is the name of the character but it may be changed for the final edit. To be Confirmed. He is never called River In the movie, instead he is called Blue Eyes. Image Gallery DOTPOTA.jpg|BTS: Toby Kebbell (Koba) is handed a gun by Nick Thurston (River) and Lee Ross (Grey). Cornelia_Dawn.jpg|River speaks with Koba. 1396985361000-01-bt079-0360-v142-le1027.jpg|River with his father. Go where.jpg|River watches his father's speech during a session of the council. An injured River speaks with his father.jpg|Talking to Koba. River with his parents and new baby brother.jpg|River joins the celebrations of his new brother's birth with his parents. Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, River & Infant.png|River holds his younger brother while on horseback with his father and Maurice and Rocket. Infant, Ellie, and Alexander.png|River (in the background) watches his brother play with Ellie and Alexander. Malcolm w Koba & River.jpg|River with Malcolm and Koba. River, Ash & Carver.png|River on the defensive in the forest. Nick River Dawn Mocap.jpg|BTS: Nick Thurston acts with Motion Capture to bring the character of River to life. Dawn Rises Poster.jpg|River makes an appearance in the sixth official poster. 140009969377dea-big-1.jpg|River watches his brother with their mother. River Roars!.png|River snarls at Carver. 10401354 669737859741137 4317236378270476023 n.jpg River & Ash return from fishing.png|River and Ash return from fishing. River witnesses his brother's birth.png|River witnesses his brother's birth. Koba & River.png|River and Koba in the burning Ape Village. River sheds tear.png|River cries. River protects Infant.png|River protects Infant from Carver. Caesar, River & Infant.png River with gun.png River concern for his baby brother.png River screeches as Carver advances on his brother.png Caesar shows River his brother.png|River meets his little brother for the first time. Caesar, River, Cornelia & Infant.png|River with his father, mother and baby brother. Caesar, River, & Koba.png|River with his father and Koba. Caesar, Rocket, Blue-Eyes, & Infant with Ill Cornelia.png|Blue-Eyes by his mother's side Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Family (CE) Category:Royal Ape Family Category:Caesar's Ape Army Category:Caesar's Ape Colony Category:Caesar's Council of Apes Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Chimpanzees (comics)